Microfabrication conventionally uses photolithography or optical lithography processes for selectively removing parts of a substrate, or parts of a material layer on the substrate. For example, photolithography uses a directed light (radiation) source to transfer a pattern from a photomask (also referred to as a mask or reticle) to a light-sensitive resist material formed on the substrate or material layer, thereby generating an exposure pattern in the resist material. Chemical treatments may then be used to etch or otherwise transfer the exposure pattern in the resist material to the substrate or material layer. More recently, microfabrication has implemented other lithography types, such as charged particle beam lithography, that do not necessitate the intermediary step of creating the mask to transfer or generate an exposure pattern in a resist material. For example, electron beam (e-beam) lithography uses a focused beam of electrons to expose the resist material. Instead of using a mask, e-beam lithography “writes” a pattern directly into an energy-sensitive resist material using electron beams. An e-beam exposure tool generally writes the pattern from an electronic or computer-type file, which is used to control an exposure source of the e-beam exposure tool. The exposure source may be selectively directed onto the substrate, material layer, or resist material to be patterned. More particularly, the e-beam exposure tool is generally configured such that exposing a circuit pattern is not accomplished by illuminating the resist material through a mask or film negative of the circuit, but rather by directly and selectively exposing desired areas of the resist material or material layer on the substrate with a focused beam of an appropriate energy and dosage for creating the desired circuit pattern. E-beam lithography is particularly useful as device dimensions continually scale down. Its usefulness is limited by throughput (the time it takes to expose an entire wafer). For example, as device dimensions decrease and pattern densities of a pattern to be written increase, higher beam currents are typically used to write the pattern. However, it has been observed that higher beam currents may induce undesirable Coulomb effects, requiring increases in writing time to thwart such effects. Accordingly, although existing e-beam lithography systems and methods have been generally adequate for their intended purposes, they have not been entirely satisfactory in all respects.